


So we meet again (German)

by Glasmond



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Deutsch, Freundschaft, Friendship, Gen, German, Germany, Romantic Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasmond/pseuds/Glasmond
Summary: 13 trifft auf Donna. Kurzer Oneshot. Eventuell gibt's ein klein wenig mehr, wenn erwünscht.
Relationships: The Doctor & Donna Noble, The Doctor/Donna Noble, Thirteenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Der Doktor blickte fassungslos auf die Frau, die hinter der Registrierkasse auf sie starrte und nun schon seit einigen Herzschlägen ihre ausgestreckte Hand in der Luft hielt.

Es war wirklich sie.

Donna Noble.

“Oi, wird das noch heute was, Lady?”

Der Doktor fand ihre Fassung wieder. Donna Noble hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, wer sie war. Sie hatte ja ihr Gesicht geändert. Mehrere Male. Und selbst wenn sie das nicht getan hätte, hätte ihre alte Freundin sie nicht zuordnen können. Dafür hatte sie ja schließlich sorgen müssen.

“Oh”, begann sie daher, “Ehm, natürlich. Geld. Das habe ich. Euros, richtig?”

Donna schenkte ihr ihren typischen, absolut ungläubigen Blick, und der Doktor fühlte sich sofort um einige Jahrhunderte zurückversetzt.

“Pounds, Lady. Und zwar schon vor dem Brexit.”

“Natürlich. Klar. Absolut.”, nuschelte der Doktor und kramte in ihren Taschen nach den Scheinen, die sie davor dank ihres treuen Schallschraubenziehers aus einem Automaten gezogen hatte. Entgegen der allgemeinen Meinung, die durch den Diebstahl ihrer TARDIS entstehen konnte, war sie nicht wirklich ein Dieb. Aber fast alle Banken auf allen Planeten waren in irgendeiner Form korrupt, machthungrig und so wie so viel zu reich. 

Endlich fand sie den Schein und legte ihn auf die Geldablage, ohne den Blick von ihrer alten Freundin abzuwenden.

Sie war immer noch genau die Alte. Und doch fühlte es sich absolut anders an. Natürlich; denn sie betrachtete Donna ja nun aus anderen Augen, von einer anderen Höhe aus, es war über ein Jahrtausend seit ihrem letzten zusammentreffen vergangen und außerdem trug Donna ein weißes Polohemd mit einer grünen Schürze, eine Tankstellen-Uniform, die ihr absolut nicht stand.

Nicht, weil sie nicht etwa schmeichelnd für ihr Aussehen war, sondern weil sie doch so viel mehr war, als eine Tankstellen-Angestellte. Sie war gewitzt, liebevoll, offen, mutig und hatte eines der größten Herzen, dessen die Doktor jemals Zeuge werden durfte. Abgesehen davon hatte sie die Erde mehr als einmal gerettet und einmal sogar ihr Leben wissentlich dafür gegeben.

Also, ja. Die Tankstellen-Uniform stand ihr nicht.

Donna starrte auf den Schein in ihrer Hand, die sie nach wie vor nicht rührte, und fuhr dabei abschätzig mit der Zunge über ihre Backzähne.

“Lady. Das sind 50 Pfund.”

Der Doktor räusperte sich nervös. “Ja. Und?”

“...Für ein Päckchen Kaugummi.”

Der Doktor nickte.

Donna verdrehte die Augen.   
Eines der Herzen des Doktors setzte für einen Schlag aus.

  
Sie war wirklich genau wie damals.

“Das kann ich nicht wechseln, Lady.”

“Schon gut. Behalte den Rest.”

Statt sich zu freuen, zog Dona ihre Augenbrauen enger zusammen, und ihre blauen Augen verfinsterten sich zu einem skeptischen Blick.

Der Doktor musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Natürlich war Donna skeptisch. Sie war empathisch. Auch wenn sie niemals zuordnen konnte, wer die Person war, die vor ihr stand, sie war klug genug, um zu fühlen, dass da etwas vor sich ging.

Das - oder es war wirklich absolut surreal viel Trinkgeld für sie.

Vermutlich … vermutlich eher letzteres.

“Sind sie reich, oder was.”

Der Doktor räusperte sich abermals.

“Ja, ehm. Ja. Ich bin reich.”

Donna zuckte einfach nur mit den Schultern und nahm den Schein an sich.

“Ich hab das nicht nötig, wissen Sie.”, knurrte sie leise dabei.

Der Doktor konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Lächeln breiter wurde.

“Ja, ich weiß.”

“Sie machen das sicher nur, um sich selbst besser zu fühlen. Die Reichen sind alle gleich. Geben Almosen, um sich edel zu fühlen. Und zwar gerade nur so viel, dass es ihnen nicht weh tut. Sie brauchen nicht erwarten, dass ich auf Knien rumrutsche und Ihnen sage, dass sie mein Leben verändert hätten.”

“Ja, ich weiß.”

Sie spürte den kaum zu bändigen Drang, Donna zu umarmen. Sie war immer noch genau wie früher. Kein Blatt vor den Mund, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

“Ich hab’s wirklich satt”, schnauzte sie weiter und sprach mittlerweile so laut, dass der ganze Laden sie hören konnte, während sie das Geld in die Kasse sortierte und auf dem Bildschirm etwas eintippte, “Dass auf uns ‘kleinen’ Leute so herabgeblickt wird, und wir so bevormundet werden, ohne dass man uns wirklich Privilegien zuspricht. Wir sind auch etwas wert.”

“Ich weiß, Donna.”, erwiderte der Doktor und konnte fühlen, wie in ihr Stolz und Freude ihre Herzen zum überquellen brachten.

“Tun sie nicht so, als hätten sie eine Ahnung, wovon ich -”, Donna hielt inne, “Moment. Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?”   
  
Der Doktor konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

“Geh mit mir Essen.”, bat sie, während sie über den Tresen nach Donnas Hand griff, “Du würdest mir die größte Freude in Jahrzehnten bereiten.”

Donna Noble blickte sie überrascht mit offenem Mund an, dann auf die Hand.   
  
Ob sie etwas fühlte? Nein. Nicht möglich. Im Doktor hingegen war ein Feuerwerk an Gefühlen ausgebrochen. Sie wusste, dass besser wäre, Donna allein zu lassen, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Die Freude und Sehnsucht war zu groß. Sie wollte alles über ihre alte Freundin wissen. Sie wollte sie reden hören, schwärmen und fluchen. An Donna war so etwas magisches, dass selbst eine andere Lebensform, wie die Doktor, zum nachdenken brachte. Auf so eine natürliche, banale und authentische Art und Weise. Sie war so wunderbar echt, und so wunderbar laut. Sie war zerbrechlich und so stark. So grob und so feinfühlig. Und so unglaublich menschlich. Wenn der Doktor einen Repräsentanten für die Menschheit wählen müsste, wäre es ohne Zweifel Donna. Sie summierte alles an ihnen, was der Doktor liebte. Und war mit ihrer Art auch noch inspirierend. So sehr, dass es den Doktor zu einer besseren Person machte.

Sie fühlte, dass sie ihrem lauten, groben Charm wieder vollkommen erlegen war.

“Sie wissen schon, wie das klingt”, erwiderte Donna schließlich ein wenig leiser als zuvor. Allerdings zog sie ihre Hand nicht zurück.

“Nein, ehrlich gestanden nicht.”, erwiderte der Doktor direkt.

“Ich bin nicht vom anderen Ufer”, legte Donna skeptisch nach.

“Wie? Das - oh. Ehm. Ja. Natürlich. Nein. Darum geht es nicht.”

Donna biss sich auf die Lippe und schwieg.

Dann zog sie schließlich ihre Hand zurück.

Als sich im Doktor bereits Enttäuschung ausbreitete rief sie jedoch in einen Nebenraum: “Gloria, ich mach Schluss für heute. Komm mir ja nicht dumm, ich hab die letzten drei Schichten für dich übernommen.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Und dann - ohne Mist, ich mein’s ernst - hat er tatsächlich gesagt ich wäre ihm ‘zu charakterstark’. ZU CHARAKTERSTARK! Welcher Mann sagt denn sowas?? Soll das eine Beleidigung sein? Soll ich mich dafür jetzt schlecht fühlen??”, rief Donna so laut, dass das ganze Café schallte, jedoch nicht, ohne ihrer Gesprächspartnerin ein kleines Lächeln anzudeuten, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie nicht derart wütend war, wie es wohl für Leute, die Donna nicht kannten, den Anschein machen mussten.

Die Fremde hatte sie vor vielen Stunden in das nächste Etablissement geschleppt, das ihnen unter die Nase gekommen war. Eine hübsche kleine Eisdiele, die Donna zuvor zwar immer mal wieder von außen gesehen, aber noch nie betreten hatte.

Natürlich war das alles, nun ja, gelinde gesagt, sehr ungewöhnlich. Und Donna hatte von der offensichtlich reichen Fremden verlangt, dass sie ihr nun gefälligst auch ein Eis, einen Drink und Kaffee spendierte, wenn sie sie schon derartig entführte. Die blonde Frau lächelte ein sehr zerstreutes, aber süßes Lächeln, und bestellte sofort, ihrer Bitte folgend. Donna war skeptisch gewesen und hatte sie zuerst nur stumm eine Weile gemustert.   
Sie war irgendwas zwischen 30 und 40, trug kein Make-Up, besaß einen recht hübschen, ordentlichen blonden Bob-Haarschnitt, strahlte dabei aber eine recht androgyne Energie aus und trug Klamotten, die aussahen, als hätte sie die erstbesten Sachen aus einem Secondhand Laden gegriffen und zusammengewürfelt. Vom filigranen Ohrschmuck über knallgelbe Hosenträger bis hin zu Stiefeln, die geradewegs einem Holzfäller von den Füßen gezogen sein mussten. Eigentlich sah sie alles andere als reich aus. Eher im Gegenteil. Aber Donna musste sich eingestehen, dass das Gesamtpaket ihrer Erscheinung etwas hatte, irgendwie.

Als Donna gerade fragen wollte, woher die Fremde ihren Namen kannte, hatte diese plötzlich aus dem Blauen heraus gefragt: “Also. Bitte. Erzähl mir, wie dein Tag war.”

Donna war verunsichert gewesen, hatte aber dennoch geantwortet. Zunächst zögerlich, mit den Worten, dass gar nicht so viel Spannendes passiert wäre. Dann hatte sie davon erzählt wie sie heute zur Arbeit laufen musste, weil Gloria, dieses faule Stück, ihr ihre Buskarte nicht zurückgegeben hatte. Dann, wie sie immer wieder solche Dinge mitmachen musste, weil ihr Chef sie sonst feuern würde. Dann, dass der Job an der Tanke bereits der dritte dieses Jahres war, und ihre Mutter sie umbringen würde, wenn sie diesen wieder verlieren würde. Und ehe sie sich versah, plapperte sie alles aus, was ihr die letzten Jahre passiert war. Dass sie ein extrem ereignisloses Leben gehabt hatte. Dass sie geheiratet hatte, und im Lotto gewonnen. Dass sie daraufhin ihr ganzes Geld dafür ausgegeben hatte, um die Welt zu bereisen, weil sie davon überzeugt gewesen war, dass sie so irgendwie ein Ziel oder einen Sinn im Leben finden würde. Dass sie dies entgegen der Bitten ihres Mannes gemacht hatte, und er sie deshalb verlassen hatte und sie nun wieder bei ihrer herrischen Mutter leben musste. 

Donne vermochte nicht zu sagen, was sie dazu verleitet hatte, all diese Dinge wie bei einem aufgeplatzten Ventil unkontrolliert freizulassen, aber die mysteriöse Fremde schien all dies nicht nur zu erdulden, sondern regelrecht zu begrüßen. Sie hatte ihr zugehört wie noch kein Mensch vor ihr. Nicht einmal ihr Mann hatte ihr damals derartiges Interesse gezeigt. Und wenn, dann war es nur für wenige Minuten wirklich authentisch gewesen. Ihr Opa, den sie sehr liebte, wäre zwar bereit sich solche Dinge anzuhören, aber sie wusste, dass er sich ohnehin schon viel zu viele Sorgen über Donna machte, und ließ daher kaum irgendwelche negativen Gefühle zu ihn durchsacken.

Angespornt durch die stumme, aber ehrliche Anteilnahme der Lady war Donna schließlich ganz unbewusst dazu übergegangen, nicht nur von relevanten Geschehnissen zu erzählen, sondern auch von kleinen Momenten, die sie sehr beschäftigten, Gefühlen und Wünschen.    
Es hatte sich so gut angefühlt. Sie hatte sich gehört und akzeptiert gefühlt. Und irgendwie verdammt wohl. Als würde sie nicht mit einer neuen Bekanntschaft, sondern einem Seelenverwandten sprechen, den sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang kannte.

Und nun nippe sie bereits an ihrer dritten Tasse Kaffee, während die Straße hinter dem Schaufenster der Eisdiele sich zuerst rot vom Abendlicht und dann kühl bläulich von den Straßenlaternen verfärbt hatte.

Die Frau ihr gegenüber lächelte sie selig an. Dann griff sie über den Tisch und griff nach ihrer Hand, um sie sanft zu drücken.

Donna fühlte etwas, was ihr schon in der Tanke aufgefallen war: Aus irgendeinem Grund war die Stelle, die sie berührte ungewöhnlich warm und machte sie irgendwie nervös. Auf eine gute Art und Weise.

“Und?”, fragte die Lady in einem angenehmen, neugierigen Tonfall.

“Und was?”, erwiderte Donna fahrig, denn die Präsenz ihrer Gesprächspartnerin brachte sie immer wieder aus dem Konzept. Oder war es etwas anderes? 

“Hast du dich schlecht gefühlt?”, präzisierte die Frau ihre Nachfrage.

“Worüber?”, entgegnete Donna und brachte sie damit zum Lachen.

“Na, dass du ‘zu charakterstark’ bist?”

Natürlich. Warum war sie heute so verwirrt?

Dann lachte sie laut auf. “Selbstverständlich nicht. Wenn irgendjemand irgendwas war, dann er. Nämlich ein verdammtes Weichei.”

Das brachte ihre Gesprächspartnerin dazu, breit und warm zu lächeln, und Donna fühlte, wie ihr warm wurde.

Sie räusperte sich und zog dabei die Hand zurück, den Hautkontakt unterbrechend. Die Stelle, an welcher sie sich berührt hatten, kribbelte.

“Also. Ehm. Ich … ich habe jetzt stundenlange gesprochen. Mein Gott. Bestimmt…”, sie holte ihr Handy aus der Tasche und klappte es auf, um die Zeit abzulesen, “4 Stunden??”, rief sie aus.

Die Fremde lächelte und zog den Teebeutel aus ihrem Pfefferminztee, den sie vor einigen Minuten bestellt hatte. “Ist das viel?”, fragte sie neugierig.

“‘Ist das viel’??”, wiederholte Donna ungläubig, “So viel habe ich - also - nein, also … Nicht wenn ich telefoniere. Durchschnittlich, würde ich sagen. Aber. Also - der Punkt ist doch, dass ich ganze 4 Stunden einer völlig Fremden ein Ohr abgekaut habe.”

Die Frau lächelte auf ihre Tasse, während sie einen Schuss Milch hinzugab. In den Pfefferminztee. Widerlich.

Donna zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

“Jemand, von dem ich noch nicht einmal den Namen kenne.”, fügte Donna nachdenklich hinzu.

Die Fremde nickte zustimmend, den Fokus auf das Milchkännchen gerichtet.

“....Weil die Person sich noch nicht einmal vorgestellt hat.”, setzte Donna nun mit mehr Nachdruck nach, während ihre Augenbrauen sich nach unten zogen.

Die Fremde stellte das Kännchen weg und lächelte Donna freundlich an.

“Oi, Lady!”, rief Donna aus.

Das Lächeln der Fremden wurde durch einen aufmerksameren Gesichtsausdruck ersetzt. Fast tat es Donna leid.

“Ehm, ja, ich?”

“Hast du einen Namen.”, stellte Donna klar.

Aus irgendeinem Grund wirkte die Frau eigenartig überrascht. 

“Achso, ja. Selbstredend habe ich den.”

Donna beugte sie nun leicht über den Tisch - aus Neugierde, aber auch Ungläubigkeit über das seltsame Gebärden der Fremden. Diese widmete sich wieder ihrem Tee und fügte diesem nun ein Zuckerstück bei. 

Donna schlug auf den Tisch.   
  
“OI! Ein wenig unhöflich, mir den nicht zu sagen, oder?”, pampte sie die nun dezent erschrocken dreinblickende Frau an.

“Smith”, erwiderte diese.

“Entweder ist das nur dein Nachname, oder drüben in Yorkshire sind Eltern bei der Namensgebung kleine Sadisten.”

“Das ist ein Nachname.”, bestätigte die Frau mit einem kleinen, frechen Lächeln. Ihre Nase kräuselte sich dabei ein wenig. 

Donna stöhnte genervt. “Grins mich nicht so süß an, Sunshine, sondern sag ihn mir einfach! Mein Gott.”

“Einen Augenblick”, erwiderte ihre neuen Bekanntschaft, und nahm einen Schluck Tee. Sie schien dabei zu überlegen. Als sie die Tasse schließlich absetzte, sagte sie schlicht: “Jane.”

“Jane?”

“Ja. Jane.”

“Jane Smith?”

Die Frau lächelte wieder ihr verplantes, aber süßes Nase-kräuseln-Lächeln, und wirkte plötzlich etwas aufgeregt. “Ja, Jane Smith. Klingt gut, nicht wahr? Jane Smith.”

“Klingt wie der durchschnittlichste Name, den je eine englischsprachige Frau getragen hatte.”, erwiderte Donna irritiert durch Janes verhalten.

“Ich weiß. Ist das nicht toll?”, fragte Jane und stützte dabei ihren Kopf auf eine ihrer Hände, deren Ellenbogen sie auf den Tisch platzierte.

Donna starrte sie erst perplex an, kam dann aber nicht umhin, sie schief anzugrinsen.

“Wenn du meinst, Lady. Wenn dich das glücklich macht.”

Jane lächelte einfach nur.

Donna schwieg nun auch und blickte sie an.

Da war irgendwas zwischen ihnen. Ganz offensichtlich. Donna konnte nur den Finger nicht darauf deuten. Es fühlte sich seltsam drängend an, wie bei einem Lied, dessen Melodie einem nicht einfallen wollte. Oder wie die Erinnerung an einen Traum der letzten Nacht. Noch nicht einmal die Erinnerung - vielmehr die Ahnung der Existenz einer Erinnerung eines Traumes. Oder ein Déjà Vu? Vielleicht war es auch so, dass Jane sie an jemanden aus ihrer Kindheit erinnerte. Wie etwa ihre liebste Sesam-Straßen Figur, an die sie sich kaum noch erinnerte. Was auch immer es war: Donna konnte es nicht zuordnen. Sie spürte nur diesen dünnen Faden an Nostalgie, der am hintersten Ende ihres Hirnes zupfte, wannimmer sie Jane in die Augen sah. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein.

“Hey. Woher wusstest du eigentlich, wie ich heiße?”, fragte Donna.

Jane tippte sich auf die Brust, während sie aus der Tasse trank.

Donna starrte ungläubig auf ihren Finger, bis sie einen Augenblick später begriff und auf ihr eigenes Dekoltee blickte, an welchem noch ihr Namensschildchen hing, und sich ein wenig dämlich fühlte.

Sie räusperte sich und schwieg eine Weile. Aber Jane wandte ihren Blick nicht ab. Sie schien nicht, wie sonst so viele Menschen um Donna herum, von ihr eingeschüchtert zu sein. Im Gegenteil, das konnte Donna sehr deutlich spüren. Fühlte sich so vielleicht wirklich Seelenverwandtschaft an? Das man das Gefühl hatte, sich einander ohne Worte zu verstehen und zu fühlen?

Dabei wusste sie doch gar nichts von Jane.

Das musste sich ändern.

“Gibt es einen Mr. Smith?”, fragte Donna ohne darüber nachzudenken. Dann stockte sie. Hatte sie gerade ernsthaft eine derartige Frage gestellt? Nein. Doch! Ohott. Wer in Gottes Namen hatte jemals so eine Frage gestellt ohne romantische Hintergedanken zu haben? Niemand. Oder? Aber so war es nicht gemeint. Nur Interesse. Oder? Ja. Also, freundschaftliches. Oder generelles. Aber das würde Jane nicht so sehen. Oder? Bestimmt nicht. Viel wusste sie noch nicht über sie, aber sie war definitiv eigenartig in solchen Dingen. Bestimmt fand sie daran absolut nichts seltsames. Bestimmt -

“Ja”, erwiderte Jane und nahm noch einen Schluck Tee.

Donna fühlte sich, als hätte man ihr den Teppich unter den Füßen weggezogen.

“Also”, führte Jane dann noch an, “den gab es mal. Vor einer Weile. Aber, ehm. Das war in einem anderen Leben. Vergiss einfach, was ich gerade gesagt habe.”

Bevor Donna darauf reagieren konnte trat die Bedienung mit einem Tablett in den Händen in ihr engeres Sichtfeld. Darauf war ein heller Milchshake mit Sahne, roten Herzgummibärchen und zwei Strohhalmen.

“Hey ihr beiden Süßen. Danke, dass ihr so lange bei uns wart. Wir schließen leider in ein paar Minuten, aber unsere Chefin fand euch so bezaubernd, dass sie euch einen Shake ausgeben wollte. Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?”

Donna hob abwehrend die Hände und erwiderte, zeitgleich mit Jane, energisch: “Oh, nein, wir sind nicht zusammen, nein”. Sie blickte zu Jane hinüber, die sie angrinste, als hätte Donna etwas gesagt, dass sie sehr glücklich machte.

“Oh”, erwiderte die Bedienung und lächelte entschuldigend, “Alles klar. Dann genießt ihn doch als Freunde.”   
Damit stellte sie den Becher auf den Tisch und ging zurück in die Küche, während sie ihre Schürze abnahm.

Donna legte eine Hand auf dem Mund und lehnte sich zurück. 

Jane lächelte sie immer noch herzerwärmend an.

“Unglaublich, das ist mir noch nie passiert.”, murmelte Donna in ihre Hand. Sie musste den Blick abwenden, grinste dabei aber auch in ihre Handfläche. “Wie kommt sie darauf?”

“Muss wohl an unserer Energie liegen.”, bemerkte Jane verschmitzt und nippte wieder an ihrem Tee.

“Oder”, sagte Donna und hüstelte, “Daran, dass heute Valentinstag ist.”

“Oh, Valentinstag! Mein liebster kommerzieller irdischer Feiertag!”, bemerkte Jane freudestrahlend, “Deswegen waren in deiner Tankstelle überall rote Ballone und Rosen.”

Donna glotzte sie irritiert an. “Wer hat denn keine Ahnung, dass Valentinstag ist? Warum sollte eine Billo-Tanke denn sonst so dekorieren?”, fragte sie.

“Ich dachte, das wäre eine äußerst kundenschmeichelnde Werbekampagne.”

Donna lachte ungläubig..

“Na, also ich beschwer mich nicht - “, sagte sie und zog den Shake zu sich heran, um sich daran zu bedienen. Tatsächlich war das hier alles das einzige, was sie heute bisher zu sich genommen hatte. Nicht, weil sie etwa auf einer Diät war, sondern weil sie bei all dem Stress heute vergessen hatte, etwas zu sich zu nehmen.

“Bedien dich ruhig. Ich bin zufrieden mit meinem Tee.”, sagte Jane. Irgendwas an ihrer Art ließ Donna vermuten, dass sie das wusste. 

Sie nahm einen Zug aus dem Strohhalm und seufzte glücklich. Das sahnige Vanillegetränk schmeckte herrlich. Überhaupt war das hier alles herrlich. Sie hatte sich seit Monaten nicht mehr so entspannt und ausgeglichen gefühlt. Eigentlich… Seit Jahren. Es war, als wäre eine Last von ihr abgefallen, oder ein Druck. Nämlich jener, der sie dazu gebracht hatte, ihr ganzes Geld für Reisen zu verprassen. Der verhinderte, dass sie nie lange an einer Stelle verharrte, der sie dazu zwang, immer nach etwas zu suchen, von dem sie nicht wusste, was es war. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte mal sich so erfüllt gefühlt hatte. 

“Das ist bestimmt der schönste Valentinstag, den ich je hatte”, nuschelte sie. Sie hatte es eigentlich eher sarkastisch gemeint, aber als sie Tränen über ihre Wangen kullern spürte, lachte sie nervös.

“Huch. Was ist denn los…”, murmelte sie hastig und wischte sich nervös die Träne weg.

Jane griff wieder nach ihrer Hand, und sofort fühlte sich Donna ruhiger.

“Für mich auch, Donna.”, bemerkte sie, und Donna glaubte es ihr sogar.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hat’s geschmeckt, ihr zwei Turteltäubchen?”, bemerkte die Bedienung lächelnd, als sie das benutzte Geschirr vom Tisch räumte.

“Wir sind nicht -”, begann Jane, während Donna zeitgleich “Haha, sehr witzig” kundgab, was aber zusammen in einen nur halbwegs verständlichen Wortsalat endete.

Die Bedienung lachte. “Jaja, ich weiß. Wem darf ich die Rechnung geben?”

“Mir”, antwortete Donna und fuhr dann zu Jane augenzwinkernd fort: “Ich hab für heute schließlich 49,51£ über.”

Jane lächelte sie als Antwort einfach nur herzlich an.

Als die Bedienung ihnen einen schönen Restabend wünschte und sie ihre Mäntel nahmen, um diese wieder anzuziehen, fragte Donna frei heraus: “Wollen wir noch etwas spazieren gehen? Ein wenig reden?”

“Nichts lieber als das.”, erwiderte Jane und bot ihr ihren Arm an. Eine eigenartige Geste, die Donna sonst nur von Gentlemen kannte. Welche jedoch an einer so zierlichen, kleinen Frau, die Donna gerade einmal zur Nasenspitze reichte, eigentlich komödiantisch aussehen sollte; Aber irgendwie schaffte Jane es, dass es gut funktionierte. Donna nahm an.

“Wie geht es deinem Großvater denn generell?”, fragte Jane schließlich, als sie unter den gedimmt leuchtenten Laternen der Straße entlang wanderten.

Donna wollte antworten, dann hielt sie jedoch inne. Hatte sie von ihrem Opa erzählt? Sie hatte über ihn nachgedacht, ja, aber hatte sie diese Gedanken ausgesprochen? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Es muss so gewesen sein. Und Jane fragte so selbstverständlich, als wären die beiden schon lange befreundet. Ein schönes Gefühl.

“Den alten Knacker werde ich so schnell nicht los, falls es das ist, was du fragst”, entgegnete Donna schließlich, jedoch in einem Tonfall, der Jane deutlich übermitteln sollte, dass sie ihn sehr liebte.

“Er bastelt gerne, trifft sich mit seinen Omi- und Opi-Freunden zum Bingo und guckt sich jeden Abend die Sterne an, sofern die Wolken das zulassen.”

Jane blickte lächelnd in den Himmel, welcher trotz den Laternen so klar sichtbar war, dass man einige Himmelskörper erkennen konnte.

“Die Sterne…”, kommentierte sie nachdenklich, “... dein Großvater weiß, was gut ist.”

Donna lächelte.

“Ja. Aber nicht nur er.”

Jane richtete ihre Augen wieder auf Donna, welche selbst im fahlen, sich stetig verändernden Licht der langsam vorbeiziehenden Beleuchtungskörper eine sonderbare Tiefe ausstrahlten.

“Naja. Ich mag die Sterne auch. Ich bin ein ziemlicher SciFi-Fan.”

Jane hielt inne, und zum ersten Mal sah Donna den Ausdruck von ungläubiger Überraschung auf ihrem Gesicht.

Sie musste lachen. “Mach den Mund zu, sonst fliegt noch was rein. Was guckst du so überrascht?”

“Ehm, kein bestimmter Grund.”, erwiderte Jane schnell und ging wieder weiter.

“Oooh nein, meine Liebe, so leicht kommst du mir nicht davon. Wirke ich nicht wie ein SciFi-Fan, oder was? Seh ich dir zu doof dafür aus?”

“Du siehst brillant aus”; bemerkte Jane nebensächlich und brachte Donna damit zum Schweigen. Sie fühlte, wie ihr die Hitze leicht in die Wangen stieg. Noch nie hatte ihr jemand ein derartiges Adjektiv geschenkt. Vor allem nicht in einer Art und Weise, die so selbstverständlich klang und nicht als Kompliment mit Hintergedanken gedacht war.

“Es überrascht mich einfach nur”, fügte sie als einzige Erklärung an.

Donna räusperte sich. “Nun, ehm. Naja. Ich muss ja auch gestehen dass ich ein Spätzünder bin. Als Kind hat mich das alles herzlich wenig interessiert, ich hätte dir noch nicht einmal mein eigenes Sternzeichen am Himmel deuten können. Aber irgendwie hat sich dieses Interesse vor einigen Jahren entwickelt. Einfach so. Vielleicht, weil ich mit meinem Opa ein gemeinsames Hobby haben wollte.”

“Ist er auch SciFi Fan?”, fragte Jane neugierig.

“Nein”, bemerkte Donna und war dabei selbst überrascht, “Nein, eigentlich nicht.”

Sie schwiegen und traten an die Balustrade, hinter welcher die Themse in moderater Lautstärke vor sich hinrauschte, um auf den Fluss zu blicken. Hier waren keine Straßenlaternen mehr. Der Weg, auf welchem sie standen, war nur leicht aus der Richtung des kleinen Parkes beleuchtet, in welchem vereinzelt Straßenlaternen, eine Lichterkette, die wohl ein weihnachtliches Überbleibsel war, und eine alte, blaue Polizeibox schimmerten.

“Was fasziniert dich denn daran?”, fragte ihre Begleitung schließlich. Donna war sich nicht sicher, meinte aber, dass die Frage ein wenig unsicher klang. Als wäre sie vielleicht etwas zu intim.

“Fremde Welten”, erwiderte Donna schlicht.

Die Hand der blonden Frau rutschte plötzlich tiefer, direkt in Donnas Handfläche, und drückte diese.

Als Donna zu Jane blickte, strahlte sie diese an.

“Es ist nur”, begann Donna angefeuert von Janes offensichtlichem Interesse, “es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten, weißt du? Wir als Menschen sind so klein. So ein kleiner, kleiner, winziger Teil im Universum. Bis vor kurzem dachten die Menschen noch, dass sie ganz allein in dieser Unendlichkeit waren. Wie kleinkariert das ist, nicht? Dann gab es die ersten Kontakte. Ich hab selbst leider keine einzige Begegnung mitbekommen und kenne die Geschichten nur von Freunden und den paar wenigen Aufnahmen, aber ich war so fasziniert. Und da ich ja schlecht selbst in ein Raumschiff steigen kann, um fremde Welten zu entdecken, nehme ich mir die nächstbeste Sache: fiktive Geschichten. Ich erzähle das normalerweise niemanden, in meinem Freundeskreis würden mich alle für total durchgeknallt halten, aber ich bin so großer Fan, dass ich sogar auf Messen gehe. Von Star Trek T.O.S. habe ich sogar eine signierte DVD-Box. Oh, T.O.S. ist -”

“The original Series”, beendete Jane freudestrahlend Donnas Satz, “Wird immer mein Favorit im Franchise bleiben!”

“Meiner auch!”, rief Donna aus und griff nun auch zu Janes zweiter Hand, “Ich liebe die Charaktere einfach so sehr. Ich meine, klar, die anderen Serien waren qualitativ sehr viel hochwertiger, aber charakterlich hat mich nichts so gecatched wie T.O.S.. Und außerdem ist der dürre Space Boy einfach absolut ikonisch.”

“W-wer?”, fragte Jane irritiert.

“Na, Spock.”

“Achso, ja, natürlich. Du hast recht. Und auch so nah am Original.”

Donna lachte.

“Du bist ulkig”, bemerkte sie und drückte Janes Hände. “Aber auf die beste Art und Weise. Deine Patienten müssen dich lieben.”


	4. Chapter 4

Der Doktor hielt die Luft an.

“Was hast du gesagt?”, fragte sie atemlos.

“Na, deine Patienten.”, wiederholte Donna und blickte sie verwundert an.

“Welche Patienten?”, fragte der Doktor und fühlte ihren Puls in ihrer Kehle pochen.

Donna verlagerte ihr Gewicht nervös von einem auf das andere Bein und wieder zurück. “Du bist doch Doktor, oder nicht?”

Der Doktor löste sich von Donnas Händen, welche erschrocken darauf blickte.

“Hab’ ich … hab’ ich etwas falsches gesagt?”

“Donna”, flüsterte der Doktor und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme leicht unter den folgenden Worten brach, “Warum denkst du das?”

Ihre alte Freundin war sichtlich bestürzt und verwirrt. Plötzlich wirkte sie schrecklich zerbrechlich.

“Ich … hast du das nicht gesagt? Das du … dass du ein Doktor bist? Ein… Ein Therapeut? Oder, eh … ein Zahnarzt? Ein… eh …. hast du … hast du nicht gemeint, dass du Patienten hast? Oder Leute, denen du hilfst? Oder … ich …”

Donna wurde zusehends konfuser, ihre Gedanken schienen sich zu überschlagen. 

“Hab’ ich … hab’ ich das geträumt…?”

“Ich muss gehen”, unterbrach sie der Doktor abrupt.

Das hier war eine furchtbare Idee gewesen. Eine absolut egoistische Aktion. Sie hatte sich hinter ihrer neuen Visage versteckt, hatte sich eingeredet, dass ihre neue Regeneration und ihre neue Art zu sprechen verhindern würde, dass Donna sich an irgendetwas erinnerte. Aber natürlich bestand diese Chance. Natürlich! Und sie war bereit gewesen, diese Chance auf Donnas Kosten zu nutzen. Was für ein absolut autokratisches, rücksichtsloses Spiel mit dem Leben. Sie hätte es endlich, nach so vielen Jahrhunderten, besser wissen müssen. Aber sie war nun für so viele Jahre allein gewesen. Sie hatte Donna - neben vielen ihrer anderen alten Freunde - immer wieder so schmerzlich vermisst, dass sie vor Sehnsucht kaum klar denken konnte, und sich immer wieder in selbstgefährdende Situationen geschmissen, um diese Gefühle zu überbrücken. Erfolgreich.  
Und dann stand sie plötzlich da, in dieser Tankstelle, die sie nur besucht hatte, um ein Stück Kaugummi für die Reparaturüberbrückung ihres gyroskopischen Stabilisierer zu kaufen. Es hatte sich wie ein Wink des Schicksals angefühlt. Oder zumindest hatte es sie absolut entwaffnet. Sie hatte auf ihren weiteren Reisen nie wieder jemanden getroffen, der Donna auch nur ansatzweise ähnelte. Kein Mensch - zumindest kein sterblicher Mensch - hatte ihr jemals wieder das Gefühl gegeben, gehalten zu werden. Keiner hatte je wieder so deutlich an ihre Moralen appelliert. Keiner sie nicht auf ein Podest gestellt.

Nein. Krieg dich ein. Du darfst das nicht denken. Warum quälst du euch beide so? Weder sie noch du haben das verdient. Verschwinde. Verschwinde sofort. Du hast schon genug schaden angerichtet. Du hattest dein kleines, hübsches, selbstsüchtiges Wiedersehen. 

Als sie sich zum gehen abwandte, wurde ihr Arm zurückgehalten.

Donna hielt sich an ihrem Ärmel fest.

“Nein!”, sagte sie alarmiert, “nein, geh noch nicht, bitte”

“Ich hab etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen.”, erwiderte der Doktor so kalt, dass es auch für sie selbst überraschend war.

“Nein!”, rief Donna lauter.

Der Doktor riss sich los.

“Nein! Nein! Wenn du gehst, kommst du nie mehr wieder, ich weiß es, ich weiß es, ich kann es fühlen - “

Der Doktor hielt inne.

Tränen strömten nunmehr über Donnas Wangen, und sie hielt sich entsetzt den Mund zu. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht verstand, was mit ihr passierte.

Bei allen Planeten diesseits des Universums... was hatte sie nur angerichtet?

“E-entschuldige. Wir haben uns gerade erst kennen gelernt. Ich… ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich das gesagt habe. Es ist nur … ich habe mich mit dir so gut gefühlt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Vielleicht wie noch nie. Ich … ich verstehe, wie das klingt. I-Ich muss jetzt absolut irre für dich klingen, es tut mir so leid, es - ich - … i-ich habe einfach das Gefühl dass du vielleicht das bist, was mir mein ganzes Leben fehlte. I-ich weiß, dass ich das unmöglich beurteilen kann, eigentlich. Ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht. Ich weiß, ich bin nur eine nichtsnutzige, erwachsene Frau, die noch bei ihrer Mutter lebt und im Leben nie etwas erreicht hat, aber bitte, gib mir eine Chance, bitte - bitte verlass mich nicht“

Die Brust des Doktors schnürte sich derart zu, dass sie kaum Atmen konnte. Sie musste Kräfte aufbringen, von denen sie nicht mehr wusste, dass sie sie hatte, um Donna nicht einfach zu umarmen und ihr zu sagen, dass sie der wundervollste, wichtigste, brillianteste Mensch in diesem Universum war. 

Sie wollte sie von ihrem Schmerz befreien.  
Und genau das würde sie nun auch machen.

“Donna”, sagte sie in dem beruhigensten Tonfall, den sie aufbringen konnte, “Ich hatte nicht vor, dich zu verlassen. Ich wollte nur kurz etwas erledigen.”

Sie ging auf Donna zu und legte die Hände auf ihre Arme. Sie zitterte.

“Wirklich…?”, fragte sie und blickte sie an. Es brach dem Doktor die Herzen, diese große, starke, laute und selbstbewusste Frau plötzlich so klein vor sich zu sehen, mit Augen, die nicht verlorener hätten aussehen können.

“Wirklich.”, log sie sie mit sanfter Stimme an.

Donna lachte nervös und wischte sich die Tränen weg, die sie selbst so überrascht hatten.

“Okay. Haha. Tut mir leid. Ich… ich weiß auch nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist. War ganz schön übertrieben, was? Haha. Ein Vulkanier hätte jetzt bestimmt vor Abscheu die Nase gerümpft, haha. Oh Mann. Tut mir leid. Wow. Ich verspreche dir, ich bin sonst nicht so schizophren. Zumindest nicht so arg.”

Der Doktor hob die Hände, um sie sanft an Donnas Schläfen zu legen.  
Gleich war es vorbei.

Ein lautes Klatschen.  
Ein Schrei. 

Binnen eines Wimpernschlages saß Donna auf den Boden und blickte den Doktor mit erschrockenen Augen an. Sie hatte die Hände des Doktors zurückgeschlagen und war instinktiv nach hinten gestolpert.

“Nein! Nein! Nein, nimm sie mir nicht, nein -”

Der Doktor kniete sich zu ihr.

“Beruhig dich, bitte, Donna”, versuchte sie sie zu besänftigen, doch Donna rutschte noch weiter von ihr weg.

“Nein! Fass mich nicht an! Wage es nicht, ich warne dich - nimm sie mir nicht, ich flehe dich an - “

“Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich machen will. Was soll ich dir nehmen?”, versuchte der Doktor pragmatisch, die Situation zu entschärfen, hatte dabei aber große Mühe, entspannt zu bleiben.

Donnas Unterbewusstsein und Id wusste sehr wohl, was hier passierte. Und es tat alles, um eine erneute Löschung zu verhindern. 

“I-ich”, begann Donna und hielt dann schluchzend inne.

Der Doktor kam etwas näher. Wenn sie nur kurz Donnas Gesicht berühren könnte...

“Hör damit auf, verdammt nochmal!”

Sie blieb stehen.  
Nun gut, sie fluchte zumindest wieder, das war an und für sich ein gutes Zeichen für die Stabilisierung des Gedankenkäfigs.

“In Ordnung. Ich bleibe einfach hier...”, sagte der Doktor beruhigend und setzte sich auf den Boden, “...sitzen, okay? Aber ich möchte, dass du dich beruhigst. Okay?”

“Nein, nein - ich versteh’ ja noch nicht mal, was du gerade versucht hast, und warum du mich angelogen hast - “

Der Doktor atmete tief durch.

“Du wolltest mir … du wolltest mir etwas antun, richtig? Bitte, bitte lüg mich nicht mehr an.”

“Okay. Ich lüge dich nicht mehr an. Aber bitte, hör mir zu, Donna. Es ist jetzt absolut bedeutend, dass du dich beruhigst.”

Donna schluchzte zwar leise, blieb aber still.

“So ist es gut. Alles ist gut. Ich würde dir niemals weh tun, Donna. Hör genau auf meine Stimme. Niemals. Glaubst du mir?”

Sie schwieg. Dann nickte sie.

“Ich sehe, dass du gerade verwirrt bist. Aber du hattest recht. Ja, ich bin ein Doktor. Und ich habe die menschliche Psyche studiert. Du hast gerade einen kleinen Nervenzusammenbruch, der dich sehr durcheinander bringt. Deswegen ist es wichtig, dass du dich beruhigst.”

“Ich schaffe es nicht”, keuchte Donna, und ihre Schluchzer wurden wieder lauter.

Der Doktor machte beruhigende Laute, in der Manier, wie man ein Kind besänftigt, wenn es sich verletzt hatte.

“Alles ist gut. Wie kann ich dir helfen, dich zu beruhigen, Donna? Was brauchst du gerade?”

“Dass du nicht gehst.”

“Ich gehe nicht”, erwiderte der Doktor mit zitternder Stimme. Am liebsten hätte sie vor Schmerz aufgeschrien.

“Ich verstehe nicht, was mit mir passiert, Jane.”, beteuerte Donna leise.

“Ja, ich weiß.”

“Es ist, als würde ich erst jetzt merken, wie schlecht es mir all die Jahre ging. Wie betäubt ich war. Wie -“

“Hey, hey, shh, Donna, hey - “ unterbrach der Doktor sie nervös, “denk darüber jetzt nicht nach. Das ist wichtig. Bitte vertrau mir. Komm, steh auf. Ich bin hier, ich gehe nicht fort. Ich lass dich damit nicht allein.”

Donna betrachtete sie skeptisch, und sagte dann in einem etwas herrischen Tonfall: “Okay, Schwester, aber keine plötzlichen Bewegungen.”

Das war gut. Das zeigte, dass sie sich mehr stabilisiert hatte.

Der Doktor wusste nicht, wie solide Donnas Gedankenkäfig war. Aber vielleicht war es ja wirklich nicht notwendig, ihr diese neuen Erinnerungen zu nehmen. Vielleicht hatte ihr Unterbewusstsein dem Doktor so nur eine sehr klare Message senden wollten. Vielleicht war es ein Appell der alten Donna, nicht schon wieder in Selbstjustiz zu handeln, entgegen dem Konsent ihrer Freundin. So oder so: Es war ungemein wichtig, dass sich die Situation entspannte.

Sie kam vorsichtig ein wenig näher und bot Donna den Arm an, welche diesen auch annahm. Sie zog sie hoch.

“Versprich mir, dass du mich nicht mehr anlügst.”, bat Donna erneut.

Zuerst schwieg der Doktor. Wog alle Möglichkeiten ab. Und sagte dann: “Ich verspreche es.”  
Sie wusste nicht, ob sie dieses Versprechen halten konnte. Aber sie würde ihr Bestes geben.

“Das will ich auch hoffen, Sunshine. Sonst geb ich dir eine Backpfeife, die dich zurück nach Yorkshire befördert.

Der Doktor lachte.

“Was, denkst du, das ist nur eine leere Drohung?”

“Nein, Donna. Ich weiß, dass es das nicht ist. Komm, ich begleite dich nach Hause.”


	5. Chapter 5

Auf dem Weg nach Hause sprachen sie kaum ein Wort. Jane hatte jedoch auf halber Strecke nach ihrer Hand gegriffen und streichelte diese nun sanft mit ihrem Daumen, während sie durch die relativ leeren Gassen Londons streiften.

Donna war zutiefst aufgewühlt. Sie verstand nicht, was ihr gerade passiert war. Wüsste sie es nicht besser, würde sie denken sie wäre alkoholisiert oder berauscht. Aber sie begriff zumindest, dass sie etwas nicht begriff. Etwas großes. Oder... doch nicht? Vielleicht hatte die seltsame, voyeuristische Chefin der Eisdiele etwas in ihren Shake getan. Das würde erklären, dass sie etwas umsonst bekommen hatte. Vielleicht Roofies?   
Sie kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.   
Nein, das war es wahrscheinlich nicht.

Aber klar war, dass Jane weitaus mehr wusste, als sie zugab.

Donna drückte leicht ihre Hand.

Zur Antwort hielt Jane diese etwas fester.

Donna blickte zu ihr hinüber.

Sie glaubte ihr, dass Jane ihr nie wehtun würde. Oder zumindest meine sie, das zu fühlen. Aber eigentlich war das absolut lächerlich. Sie kannte diese Frau nicht einmal einen halben Tag. Und doch hatte sie ihr ihre ganze Lebensgeschichte erzählt. Wenn Jane aber Therapeut oder Psychiater war, war das gar nicht mal so ungewöhnlich, nicht? Die wussten doch, welche Knöpfe sie drücken mussten, um an Informationen zu kommen.

Aber warum würde ein Psychiater sich mit einem Wrack wie ihr ohne einen Check in der Kralle auseinander setzen wollen? Weshalb war Jane so liebevoll und zutraulich? Nein. Da war mehr. Selbst durch den Schleier ihrer Konfusion hindurch fühlte sie das. Oder war das am Ende nur Wunschdenken darüber, dass sie nun endlich in ihrem verlorenen Leben einen wahren Freund gefunden hatte?  
Sie musste es herausfinden.

“Jane”, unterbrach Donna die Stille, wenngleich leise, “Ich habe das Gefühl dass wir Seelenverwandte sind.”

Da. Sie hatte es gesagt.

Jane schwieg, drückte ihre Hand jedoch noch etwas fester.

Donna schluckte. 

“Und … du…?”, fragte sie vorsichtig.

Zunächst schwieg ihre Begleiterin und machte Donna damit äußerst nervös. Nach einigen Schritten erwiderte sie jedoch ebenso leise: “Ich habe nicht nur das Gefühl dass es so ist, ich weiß es.”

Donnas Herz schlug schneller. Sie meinte zu erfühlen, dass Jane die Warhheit sagte. Jane sagte es mit so einer Selbstverständlichkeit, als wären sie beide in irgendeinem vergangenen Leben tatsächlich einmal ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen.

War das die Erklärung? Fühlte Jane genau wie sie? Hatte sie in dem Augenblick, als sie Donna in der Tankstelle sah, gewusst, dass dort ihr Seelenverwandter stand? Eine Schwester aus einem vergangenen Leben? Oder war es vielleicht sogar mehr…? So etwas wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick?

Donna hatte zuvor noch nie überhaupt daran gedacht, wie es wohl wäre, sich in eine Frau zu verlieben.  
Aber wenn sie daran dachte, wie nah sie sich Jane fühle, wie verstanden, wie respektiert … und all diese anderen Dinge, die sie in dieser intensität zuvor bei keinem ihrer Partner gefühlt hatte, dann ergab das durchaus irgendwie Sinn. 

Sie fühlte, wie sie rot und verlegen wurde.

“Woher weißt du es?”, fragte Donna, sich vorsichtig ins tiefere Wasser wagend.

Jedoch bekam sie von Jane diesmal keine Antwort.

Donna wartete einige Minuten, dann sagte sie schließlich: “Jane … bin ich… bin ich ein geisteskranker Patient aus einer Anstalt, und du meine ehemalige Ärztin, die schaut, dass ich in meinen Wahnvorstellungen bleibe und mich nicht erinnere?”

Jane blieb stehen und blickte sie erschrocken an.

“Habe ich recht?”, fragte Donna schockiert.

“Nein!”, rief Jane aus.

“Dann … bist du aus der Zukunft?”

“Wie bitte?”

“Bist du so etwas wie meine Urenkelin, die in die Vergangenheit gereist ist, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie geboren wird, um ein Paradoxon zu verhindern?”

“Donna, bitte. Nein. Mein Fluxkompensator ist außerdem gerade kaputt.”

Donna musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Jane hatte also nicht nur Ahnung von Star Trek, sondern auch ein breitflächigeres SciFi-Wissen.

“Außerdem ist Zeit keine gerade Linie mit Ursache und Effekt.”, fügte sie noch an.

“Jaja, ich weiß. Mehr so ein Ball aus Gummibändern.”

Jane betrachtete sie mit einem überraschten Lächeln auf den Lippen. “Ja, ja, in der Tat. Das kommt ganz gut als Metapher ran. Viele kleine Zeitachsen, ineinander verschlungen und fixen Knoten, aber auch lose, die porös werden, wenn man sie zu sehr streckt. Nicht schlecht. Das werde ich verwenden, wenn es sich ergibt. Danke.”

“Ist mir ein Vergnügen”, erwiderte Donna.

Sie schwieg kurz und begann dann erneut: “Ist es dann vielleicht so wie in der Matrix, ist das hier gar nicht die Realität - “

“Donna!”, unterbrach Jane sie lautstark.

Donna sah sie an.

“Bitte, hör auf nachzufragen. Bitte.”

Die intensität ihrer Bitte war deutlich zu erkennen.

“Aber … da ist etwas.”, fragte Donna leise nach.

Jane schwieg.  
Lange.

Donna dachte, dass sie auch hierauf keine Antwort geben würde. Aber schließlich sagte Jane:

“Ja.”

Donna hielt die Luft an.

In ihrem Kopf drehte sich immer noch alles und sie hatte Mühe, sich zu konzentrieren. Aber sie spürte, dass Jane diesmal ehrlich war.

“Und du willst es mir nicht sagen.”, hakte Donna nach.

“Ja.”

“Weil du es für das Beste hältst.”

“Ja.”

Donna zitterte. Janes Daumen streichelte beruhigend über ihren Handrücken.

Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Schließlich fragte sie: 

“Wirst du mit mir etwas machen, was mich ruhig stellen wird, wenn wir bei mir zu Hause sind?”

Jane antwortete auch hier ehrlich: “Ich weiß es noch nicht. Vielleicht.”

Donna gab sich Mühe, nicht einem erneuten Gefühlsausbruch zu unterliegen.

“Ich … ich vertraue dir, Jane. Dass du weißt, was das Richtige für mich ist. Ich kann dir nicht sagen wieso, und ich habe Angst, darüber nachzudenken. Aber ich glaube dir, dass du mir nicht weh tun willst und dein Bestes gibt. Und dass es wichtig ist, dass ich nicht zu viel nachdenke, über all das hier. Nur, versprich mir, sag es mir, bevor du es tust. Was auch immer mit mir geschehen wird, ich möchte es aus freien Stücken tun. Versprich es mir, ja?”

“Ich verspreche es.”

Jane sah erschöpft und unglücklich aus. Aber Donna war sich sicher, dass sie diesmal die Wahrheit sprach.


End file.
